1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to securing of components inside electronic apparatuses, and particularly to a mounting apparatus for mounting circuit boards on support structures of an electronic apparatus such as a bottom plate of a computer.
2. Related Art
A main circuit board such as a motherboard is the mainstay of electronic components used in a typical personal computer system. Firm and accurate mounting of the motherboard in the computer system is important for the computer system to operate properly and reliably. Mounting apparatuses are often required for mounting a motherboard in a carrier of the computer system.
A conventional mounting apparatus comprises a hollow sleeve, a screw and a nut. The hollow sleeve is extended through corresponding mounting holes of the motherboard and the carrier. The screw is extended through the hollow sleeve and engages with the nut. Another conventional mounting apparatus is a plastic, dowel-like piece having elastic mounting wings inserted into corresponding recesses of the carrier, thereby fixing a motherboard on the carrier. Examples of both of these conventional mounting apparatuses can be found in U.S. Pats. Nos. 4,523,883, 4,622,725, and 4,970,761, and in Taiwan Patent Applications Nos. 87212258, 88209977, and 89207516. However, both said mounting apparatuses are separate from the carrier, which makes assembly of the separate parts unduly difficult.
A relatively recent improvement in the field of mounting of a motherboard in a computer is illustrated and described in Taiwan Patent Application No. 89212152 and China Patent Application No. 00201452.1. The motherboard is mounted on supporting devices that are integral with a carrier plate of a computer enclosure. Each supporting device is a cone-shaped projection formed on the carrier plate. An upper end of the supporting device is flat, and defines a central screw hole therein. Screws are extended through mounting holes of the motherboard and the screw holes of the supporting devices. Thus the motherboard is mounted on the computer enclosure. However, the structure of the supporting device is difficult to manufacture.
Thus an improved circuit board mounting apparatus which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a simple and low-cost mounting apparatus which allows easy and convenient installation of a circuit board into a computer enclosure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mounting apparatus for installation of a circuit board into a computer enclosure, the mounting apparatus having high mechanical strength.
To achieve the above objects, a circuit board mounting apparatus in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a plurality of standoffs bent from a bottom plate of a computer enclosure. Each standoff includes a support body bent perpendicularly from the bottom plate, and a mounting body bent perpendicularly from a distal end of the support body. A rib is formed by stamping the support body at a bottom portion thereof adjacent the bottom plate. The rib enhances a mechanical strength of the mounting body. The rib has a generally triangular pyramidal configuration, with a correspondingly shaped cavity defined at an inside of the support body. The mounting body includes a connection portion bent perpendicularly from a distal end of the support body, a bent portion bent upwardly from a distal end of the connection portion, and a fixing portion bent horizontally from a distal end of the bent portion away from the connection portion. A mounting hole is defined in the fixing portion. When a motherboard is placed on the standoffs, locking members such as screws are extended through the mounting holes to fix the motherboard to the standoffs.
In an alternative embodiment, the bent portion is bent downwardly from the distal end of the connection portion. In a further alternative embodiment, the rib has a generally parallelepiped configuration.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention with the attached drawings, in which: